


Последняя ночь

by Myrskynraivo (Salmari)



Category: StarCraft
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmari/pseuds/Myrskynraivo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ах, как прелат теперь жалел о том, что не успел досказать ему самое важное и сокровенное!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последняя ночь

— Знаешь, я должен сказать тебе спасибо.

Зератул приоткрыл один глаз.

— За что же? — слегка недоверчиво поинтересовался он.

— Да много за что есть, на самом деле. За новые знания, за доверие... за дружбу. Хотя мне иногда кажется, что между нами нечто большее, чем простые дружеские отношения. — Тассадар закинул ногу на ногу и перебросил через плечо собранные воедино нервы. — Вот помнишь, ты обещал мне, что я буду страдать, если овладею темными искусствами? Признайся, ты сделал это, чтобы запугать меня.

— Не буду врать.

— Так вот, будь ты светлым, ты бы понял, что на меня уговоры не действуют, если я твердо что-то решил сделать. Нет, я тебя не упрекаю. Но ты мог бы и догадаться...

— Я догадался. Но до того, что истинная причина вовсе не в твоей целеустремленности, — чуть лениво ответил Зератул и заложил руки за голову.

Несколько секунд Тассадар молчал, затем рассмеялся:

— Хитрый ты, прелат!

— Нет, просто у тебя на лице все написано. Если уж твои эмоции проявляются снаружи, то каково бедным кхалаям с тобой?

— Пока никто не жаловался. Ну и так и в чем же был мой мотив?

— Ты сделал это ради меня.

— Верно.

— Но почему? Одно дело сейчас, когда мы так сблизились, а совсем другое — когда мы смотрели друг на друга, как на потенциальных врагов?

— Честно? Я сам до сих пор не знаю, — пожал плечами вершитель. — Ты сразу мне понравился, хоть и некоторое время мною владело недоверие к вам. Мне казалось, что если я подчиню себе Пустоту, то... в общем, тебе станет легче. И остальным из вашего племени. Сам не понимаю до конца этого, но интуиция, кажется, меня не подвела.

— И вряд ли поймешь.

— Но я хочу сказать, что, хоть мне и пришлось несладко, я получил то, чего протоссы не знали вот уже много-много лет. Это целостность, Зератул. Потрясающее чувство. Если бы смог вернуться к нам, ты бы тоже его испытал.

— Целостность... — Прелат печально усмехнулся. — Ты вот ее достиг, однако ее не хватает всей нашей расе.

— В этом я и вижу смысл своей жизни — вернуть ее. Раскол расколом, но поодиночке мы бессильны против столь серьезной угрозы.

— Надо же, Тассадар. Ты такой молодой, а уже о смысле жизни думаешь, — язвительно отозвался неразим.

— А вот ты свой нашел? — Кажется, он совсем не обратил внимания на подкол.

— Вообще-то нет. И знаешь, я как-то даже и не задумывался об объединении до того, как познакомился с тобой. Иначе я бы, возможно, тоже пожелал посвятить жизнь тому же, чему и ты.

— Потому что тебе тяжело жить в изгнании?

— Потому что ты по другую сторону от меня.

Какое-то время вершитель удивленно рассматривал товарища, видимо, что-то обдумывая. Затем медленно произнес:

— И все же я тебе благодарен. Ты был прекрасным учителем.

— А ты — не менее прекрасным учеником. Я горжусь тобой.

— В самом деле?

— Конечно. — И Зератул привычным движением запустил пальцы в его длинные нервы, в который раз поймав себя на мысли, что когда-то он сам имел такие же, но нисколько не жалеет об их утрате. От его прикосновений Тассадар закрыл глаза и тихонько, блаженно застонал. 

— Ох и досталось тебе от Конклава за дружбу со мной... — продолжал он, словно чувствуя себя виноватым в инциденте и извиняясь. — Так что ты тоже стал своего рода изгоем.

— Черт с ними, — раздраженно отозвался вершитель. — Мне не стыдно перед ними из-за того, что я связался с неразимами. Потому что эти высокопоставленные идиоты вцепились в свои поросшие мхом традиции, а того, что творится прямо перед ними, не видят и видеть не хотят. Как говорят терраны — "в своем глазу бревна не замечают...". Впрочем, они все же поняли свою ошибку, пусть и поздно, и извинились.

— Хотя бы так.

— А что мне толку от их извинений? Даже молодой и зеленый Артанис оказался сообразительнее их, однако зергов это нейтрализовать не помогло. Так что теперь все зависит от нас и только от нас.

— Боюсь представить, что бы со мной было, если бы они все же предали тебя казни...

— Не думай об этом. Оно же не случилось. — Если бы у Тассадара был рот, он бы непременно улыбнулся доброй и ласковой улыбкой, свойственной только ему. — Давай лучше просто побудем вместе. Как обычно.

Он встал, выпрямился в полный рост и, чуть лукаво подмигнув другу, принялся стаскивать с себя доспехи. Зератул, хмыкнув, покачал головой и последовал его примеру. Громоздкий металл хоть и защищал от неприятных сюрпризов, но был невероятно увесист, и чувствовать его тяжесть в такую ночь совсем не хотелось. Небрежно отбросив звонко бряцнувшие пластины к кустам, Тассадар подобрал с земли белую ткань, украшавшую его латы, обвязал вокруг пояса и сладко потянулся, разминая суховатые, но сильные руки. Затем повернулся к другу.

— Славная сегодня ночка, правда?

— Верно говоришь, — кивнул прелат, уже успевший к тому времени сам остаться в одних тряпках, что, в общем-то, вместе с крупными наплечниками и парой браслетов и служили ему одеждой постоянно, и поманил его рукой: — Иди сюда.

Вершитель легким движением снял с вибрисс стягивавшее их металлическое кольцо, позволив им тяжелым потоком рассыпаться по своей спине и, медленно приблизившись к неразиму, улегся рядом с ним.

— Нравятся? — шепнул он.

— Да. Напоминают меня в юности, — ответил Зератул и подавил желание вновь зарыться в тугие и гладкие стебли рецепторов. Зато Тассадар тем временем аккуратно ощупывал его собственные, обрезанные почти под корень.

— Знаешь, я мало о чем жалею в этой жизни, — неожиданно тихо и даже слегка печально проговорил вершитель. — Но несколько вещей все же есть.

— Например? — Прелат нежно, но настойчиво обхватил его за талию и притянул к себе.

— Ну... Одна из них, и, пожалуй, самая главная, это то, что ты не принадлежишь к Кхале.

— Ты что, серьезно?

— Не поверишь, но да. — В голосе его слышалось явное сожаление и даже досада.

— Почему же так?

— Мне жаль, что я не могу передать словами то, что я к тебе чувствую. Это очень сложно объяснить, гораздо проще ощутить. И будь ты таким как я, ты бы давно уже это узнал. Но увы...

— Что теперь поделать, Тассадар. Где же ты был раньше, когда я отрекался от Света?

— Можно подумать, что ради меня ты бы сохранил эту священную связь, — с легким недоверием поморщился тот.

— Ты в этом еще сомневаешься?

Уловив нарочито сердитый взгляд Зератула, он слегка потупился и нервно усмехнулся:

— Прости.

— Ладно. Все в порядке. — Тот потрепал его по плечу и прижал к себе еще сильнее. — Теперь давай отдохнем. Мы долго не спали...

— Завтра будет великий день, брат. Поверь мне. И... — Вершитель вдруг запнулся и замолчал.

— Что?

— Помни, что я всегда с тобой. Пожалуйста. — после нескольких мгновений раздумий ответил он, после чего устроил свою голову на груди прелата и погрузился в крепкий сон...

***

Проекция кристалла замерцала и поблекла. Это было последнее воспоминание, записанное в нем, последняя их ночь вместе. Уже на следующий день друга не стало: он принес себя в жертву во имя своего народа.

Зератул выпрямил спину, пошевелил затекшими от долгого пребывания в одной позе плечами, сжал амулет в кулаке и запрокинул голову. Небо на Айуре, в отличие от земли, совсем не изменилось: по-прежнему спокойное и приветливо подмигивающее многочисленными звездами, оно вселяло в душу безмятежность и тишину. Правда, сейчас оно было наполовину закрыто облаками, но даже тех кусочков, что выглядывали из-за них, было достаточно, чтобы вновь перед глазами пронеслась прежняя жизнь. Без зергов, но с ним. Ах, как прелат теперь жалел о том, что не успел досказать ему самое важное и сокровенное!

Пока он рассматривал густую и почти черную высь, заморосил мелкий дождик. Несколько капель упало ему на лицо, что привело его в чувство. Он тряхнул головой и, неохотно спрыгнув с камня, на котором сидел, побрел по холодной вязкой жиже прямо к огромному кратеру, из тумана в котором слегка зловеще виднелись гниющие останки первого повелителя Роя.

Давящее безмолвие окутывало истерзанную родину протоссов. Единственными звуками, которые слабо раздавались и тут же затухали в нем, был звон капель дождя о слизь, да шум вялого ветерка в кронах чудом выживших деревьев. Подумать только, когда-то здесь были роскошные джунгли с бурной изумрудно-зеленой порослью, полные диковинных птиц, выводивших свои трели целый день, и хищных зверей, по ночам выбиравшихся на охоту...

Зератул приблизился к краю ямы, окинул взглядом то, что когда-то было грозным Сверхразумом, и усмехнулся. Теперь уж точно ничто не могло помешать ему осуществить задуманное: тех немногих зергов, оставшихся верными мертвому хозяину, он вырезал еще во время одного из своих предыдущих визитов. Прелат протянул слегка дрожащую руку вперед — его снедало волнение и беспокойство, что ничего не выйдет — и, зажмурившись, проговорил про себя:

— Все будет хорошо, брат. Я обязательно вытащу тебя отсюда. Мы снова будем вместе.


End file.
